Crimson Hearts
by neverendingjourney
Summary: Mikan was sure she was in love,Mikan was wrong. Mikan was sure she was never in love, Mikan was wrong. Mikan was sure she is still in love, Mikan was wrong. No one makes mistakes more than tree times, she had learned from a boy. Now, Mikan is sure she has fallen out of love,is Mikan wrong this time too?. Read and findout. Quick summary-In essence Mikan being just really dense. aU
1. No Answer

"Crimson heart

* * *

 ** _"Everyone talks about how they fell into love, but i'll tell you my story of how i fell out of love "_**

 _This part is being written by Mikan in her dairy when she was 17, during the end of her 11th grade._

We started like any other couple , I had just moved in his neighborhood and our mother's apparently knew each other from school, and his mom invited us over for dinner. And that's the first time we met. Simple enough, and unlike romance movies, I did not fall in love in first sight or even the second sight. I fell in love when We were made to participate in the school 's spinoff of the drama "snow white and seven dwarfs" where I played the role of the prince and he was forced to play snow white on a short notice. There on the stage we had our first kiss, although Narumi sensei made us do that. After that kiss the drama was a hit and we were a hit. He was a nice guy, full of manners. And was quite shy. I liked him from before but I didn't see him in that way before. It was amazing at the start and I thought I had found my prince charming. we were this young 13 year old kids and we had fun together .And in a very short period of time it was like we were never never together. What I and He didn't know was while our hearts were joining two other hearts were breaking.

While I didn't think the implications of having a boyfriend, Hotaru did . And she warned me too, that I am too mentally undeveloped to understand what is love and I should wait till I get some brain. Then I asked her " do YOU understand what love is ?" And I saw a flicker of doubt and sadness of my best friend's face who was always sure of herself and knows everything. "Guess what Mikan ,do whatever you want to do" She said and left me there alone in my room. Well, guess what , she was right , like she is always. and I regret it so much that I didn't listen to her then.

We were quite happy in the first year of our relationship,but by the 2nd year we started drifting apart. Slowly but steadily We started spending less and less time together. We became busy with our own dutys and responsibilities, the only time we saw together when we where hanging with the group.

"You should talk to Ruka you know" That year, we were all in our excursion trip from school and since I had sprained my ankel, I was sitting alone beneath a tree, waiting for everyone to bring some snacks and Natsume had come and said this.

"What do you mean?We talk!"

"See that's what I am talking about, when I told you to talk to him you didn't say-about what?- you became defensive to prove that you "talk" "

"If you came here to lecture or make fun of me again, I'd like to tell you something- niether it's funny nor do I have time for this"

" Look, that's not what I am talking about , Ruka seems lost in his thoughts now a days, he seems sad and tensed and it's hard to believe but he gets angry really easly recently"

" Well, Natsume I have to tell you , although he is your best friend, did you not notice how happy he was just a minute ago, when we were all buying souvenirs together?"

" Maybe because someone was there in the group with us who made him happy"

"Ohhhhh... Aaaahh ouch ouch ouch ouch OUCH OUCH WHAT DID YOU NATSUME!? WHY DID YOU TURN MY ANKEL!?"

"Tch. Stop hitting me woman. Is''t the pain gone now that you are jumping like a monkey?"And before that sunk in, he was gone.

And that evening I talked to Ruka and told him that I am sorry that I haven't been spending time with him, and I will try my best to recover our friendship. Heseemed sad at that time and I think what I said didn't help him much , although he acted like he was / The whole journey back I saw Hotaru glaring at Ruka, and I think that morning was the last time they talked like friends.

After 1 year we broke up officially. And that's when I realized that I have never fallen out of love , because i had not fallen in love with him in the first place.  
" Mikan , you are a very good friend of mine and I realized that you felt the same when you came and talked to me on the that excursion trip day, you said you'll try to recover our friendship not relationship, I hope we can still be friends"  
I did not feel sad , he did not feel sad. We knew that we were in the boat of friendship not love. And we are still friends.

That was also the day when I realized that I am still in love. But the one I was looking for had left the school the same day without telling anybody. The Day I realized that the one person who always gave the best advices indirectly actually was trying to tell me something all these years and I had ignored it like a fool. The time When he was talking about someone who made ruka happy,he wasn't talking about me but hotaru, all the time When he asked me how it was going with Ruka he was actually not wanting us to be happy together, how in our first year of relationship he never left a chance to come to my and ruka's dates as a third wheel and had always backed out at the end so he did not make ruka sad , how when we started to drift apart Natsume didn't tell me to talk to Ruka to reconcile but to realize that Ruka had started having feeling's for Hotaru and was tko afraid that I'll hate him and get sad if he breaks up with me , And how he was the one always there for me in all the times I was down, All the time he did something for me and tried to hide it behind his miserable behaviour,it was him who brought that bracelet for me not Ruka, it was him who fixed my science project after some bad kid had destroyed it and I had thanked Hotaru for that, it was him who fixed my sprained ankel,it was him who had been with me this last few months when I was worried about Ruka, he stayed with me and listened to me , it was because he was there that I could sleep peacefully at night ,how he had almost asked me out many times and had brushed it off by calling me stupid for making it up in my brain, it was always him, he did so much for me, so that I would notice , but Idiot me didn't notice once, all the times when he hugged me for a little longer, all the times he had was about to kiss me, and how he hadn't talked to me at all since yesterday night when I had told him that I will talk to Ruka and try to sort out our differences, he probably thought that I was going to get back together with Ruka but I was going to break up him. The kiss he gave me this afternoon after school was actually a goodbye and he had held me for so long because he had decided to leave me.

I tried so hard to reach him after that but he didn't let me reach him. Cancelled my calls, didn't respond to my text , changed his email, changed his contact no, And when I entered a room where his friend his talking to him there, he cuts off instantly. He doesn't wanna talk to me. Idiot doesn't even talk to Ruka, probably thinks we are still in a relationship. And even Hotaru had left a few months back for her scholarship programme in a prestigious foreign collage of some kind. So even Ruka couldn't talk to her.

We two were left without an answer.

* * *

 **2 years later**

 _ **Present**_  
We graduated from school a year ago and now we are all spereated in our own life, in our own career Although hotaru and I keep in touch , she doesn't really has much time, and I know that, so I don't try to disturb her. She even started a company |"TECHUs" and she told me the real full form of it's name is not "technology for us but" technology for u stupid". no complaints, this is her way of keeping me and our friends involved in her life. She's actually really a and Ruka are on talking terms now, but I think soon they'll be more and I am soo happy for them.

Suddenly my roommates ran into the living room and switched on the tv" Multimillionaire Mr. Hyuuga Tanaka's son , Hyuuga Natsume.." Breaking news flashed on the tv.I try to ignore all news about Natsume because I feel there's no use in remembering someone who doesn't even wants to talk to you. He hadn't talked to me until now but guess what , life goes on and I just try to forget him as a part of the past and I think we have fallen out of love for each other after not being in contact for so long, I feel nothing but sad when I remember him, no love, no regret anymore.

But the girls in our dormitory are his fans and are always gossiping about latest news on him.I heard from themthat he started working in his dad's company a year ago and now everybody dazzeled by his handsome looks and his achievements. Huh, all for a person who ignore almost all human kind. I should just go to my own room.

And as I was standing up " ...to marry Miss Imai Hotaru ,the founder and CEO of TECHUs. " and I had sat down again, shell shocked among a a dozen Natsume fanatics freaking out.

I don't know about those two or the crying girls in my hostel but I was sure two hearts were breaking again. But this time they were mine and Ruka's.

Ruka and I were again left without an answer again.

* * *

 **Author's note: please read**

 _And here i am posting two stories in a week, not posting the the 2nd chapter of my first story , while i shouldn't be doing any of these things since i have exams coming up this week._

 _ **do review to tell at least some of u read the story or my mom will kill me for sitting on my laptop for so long! even a 'hi" to tell your presence will be enough** XD I would appreciate if you feedback me about my writing style too, since I am writing stories almost for the first time. are you people able to undrerstand the story?. is there something I can improve ?_


	2. Call Again

**CHAPTER2**

 ** _Call Again_**

* * *

I walk back to my room. I lock my door. My mind is all over the place and no where simultaneously. I don't know what to do .what even can I do?I don't know . When did this happen? I talked to Hotaru just yesterday. I can't believe she kept this from me. Or maybe she didn't know herself. She's engaged. I can't believe it. she's engaged to Natsume. Why?Do they love eachother? Were they forced to do this? and they both agreed to do it? But They are not the type of people who'll just agree to something under pressure!. And what of Ruka- pyon. What'll he do?What will I do?This is not right. I thought I was over Natsume ,then why do these tears not stop. This doesn't feel right. I feel horrible.  
Just then my phone rings. It's hotaru. Why is she calling? What does she want to say? What will I say to her?.I let it ring. I don't pick up the call. It starts ringing again. But it's Ruka-pyon this time. I pick up this call.  
"Mikan" comes ruka pyon's voice.  
"Ruka-pyon, did you hear?" My voice seem all teary.  
"Yes...I-I did" his voice cracks. I feel sad. My heart breaks for him, he was so close to getting her. Getting Hotaru.  
"How did this happen ruka pyon?"  
"I .. I don't know."  
It seems someone is piercing needles thorogh my heart.  
"Why does it hurt so much?" I in a tiny voice more to myself than to him.  
There's no answer from the other side. Then he says after a long pause.  
"...Natsume called and told me"  
My heart drops to the ground  
"Did...Did he sound happy?"  
"You can't tell with him Mikan. You know he hides his emotions very well." Yeah I know, I know very well.  
" were they forced to do this?" I ask.  
" He didn't say anything like that. He just invited me for the engagement party. It's next week."  
I say nothing. It feels like someone just walked all over my heart breaking it into tiny little pieces. I don't know to say to ruka so I lie.  
"I call you later ruka pyon, another call is coming." I say hurriedly and press the red button. Ironically Another call is really coming. But I won't receive it just yet. I don't know what to say. First I have to get a grip on myself. The phone stops ringing.  
The screen shows.  
You have 5 miss calls from - Dear Hotaru .I'd saved Hotaru's contact with an image of her and me smiling, in flora dresses when she'd invited me to Hawaii last winter vacation. Despite all that is happening I feel a smile on my face looking at the picture. She's my best friend. I can't do this to her. I am suppose to be happy for her. She's getting married, for goodness sake! that's supposed to be the happiest day of her life!, i can't just ruin it for her. whatever happens to me, I will always support Hotaru, always.  
This time when the screen flashes the picture again I pick it up.  
"Hello hotaru! Congratulations! I just saw the news!." I say in my usual cherry voice. Well I hope it's the usual one.  
There's no reply for a second or so and then comes the stern voice of Hotaru.  
" Cut the crap , Mikan. I have a mission for you. You and I are going to crash a wedding. "  
I am shell shocked.  
"Wha..Wha..What?  
"Close your mouth you idiot. Did you seriously think i'd want to marry hyuuga out of all the 7 billion people on earth?" Her eye roll has a sound of it own.  
"Wha..what?"  
" Are you really that stupid. I don't understand how they accept you in college. You seem less smart than a three year old. Atleast they can speak clearly."Hotaru in her consistent domineering voice. I am offended.  
"What?!No I am smarter than a three year old!"  
"That's the reply you could come up with? stupid." I am aggravated now.  
" No!. I can come up with much better replys for your information!"  
"Oh ok then ,why didn't you " reply " to my earlier calls". Everything comes back to me instantly. I don't know what to reply. I laugh nervously.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, actually a bear came to my room this morning, he wanted to call his mom so I.."  
hotaru cuts me off.  
"Stop . Stop right there. Day by day You prove yourself to be more deserving of the title stupid . Ahh.. I have a headache" I listen with my mouth agape as I was stopped mid sentence. She continues

"Anyway, I have emailed you your ticket for Ostia,Italy, the engament party is there next sunday. You'll be arriving there on tuesday and you'll help me in my scheme to avoid it, you understand?"  
" yes,yes." I nod my head although Iclearly don't understand much, Hotaru just pulls obidence out of me.  
"Ok . Pack your bags then. I'll hang up now"  
"Waitt waitt, what about college?!" I ask her  
"Why am i not surprised that you think i have not already made the arrangements with your college"sighs hotaru. I fake laugh to reedem what 's left of my pride.  
" Hahaha, see you later than Hotaru. Love you!" I press the red button.  
Sooo Hotaru doesn't want to marry him. Good .Very good. I should tell ruka pyon...But then why are they announcing over the news? Who forced them? I have to ask hotaru. And she wants to stop the wedding ! How will she do that?! Does Natsume wants that too?And Who are we standing against? Who is so powerful that he can make Hotaru do something she doesn't wants to do!?. Will we be able to stop someone like that?.And what if Natsume wants to get married to Hotaru,what is he loves her? he'll not force her I am sure. Or maybe he will under some cirumstance. Should I really do as Hotaru says?help her in her scheme? And what help can I provide?  
"Mikaaan !mikaan! Open the door , I am so sad, I am heart broken, he cheated on me, he did" comes the crying voice of my friend Marie, with the repeated knocking on the door. I am pulled out of my reverie.  
" What? Who? Who's the bastard that cheated on you!?" I ask as I unlock on the door.  
The door slams open and my hesterical friend cries the same name which shows on my mobile screen.  
"Natsume hyuuga!"  
Incoming call - Natsume hyuuga . My phone rings. My heart start beating rapidly.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello, it's me again, after so long. Do read and review, tell me how you felt reading this. Reviews really helps a writer, you would know if you write a story. Wrote this 4 am in the night. Ha ha ha .bless my soul. Can you also reccomed me some fanfics? Other fandom fanfic will also be good.

FanFiction's site is really bad in this area, half of the sentences don't even get published. I have correct them again and again and trouble you all with notifications of update.


End file.
